A Desperate Love
by Wonder Girl
Summary: A nice lil Ayeka and Tenchi oneshot kinda thing. If you don't like the idea of that then DON'T READ IT! yeesh... ¬.¬


Ok.. I just wrote this because the Tenchi and Ryoko fans were annyoing me... ¬.¬ Like I saidd.. I'm not a very good writer so don't kill me. I was also going to make this into a lemon but I didn't want to anger any T/R fans... ^^;;; well, maybe I will. I don't know I'll think about it.. =D we'll see. Hm.. I should work on 'Lastnight' huh? =) Well, I hope you T/A fans will enjoy this.. ^_^  
  


A Desperate Love  
By Wonder Girl  


  
Ayeka's rubied colored eyes surveyed the forest. She in haled slightly in frustration and depression. The recent event that had occurred with Ryoko was the last draw. She had walked into Tenchi's room to see her enemy's naked form laying ontop of him, trying to seduce him. In shock of the scene Ayeka quickly closed the door, faintly hearing the sound of Tenchi calling her name. She let out a quiet sob and ran out of the house not knowing where to go.  
She no longer wanted to argue with Ryoko, it would be a never ending battle. She knew that it was no use, Tenchi was tired of it and all it did was manage to annoy him. Why fuel that? She knew that her tears would also add to that woman's constant taunting and entertainment if she saw her. Knowing this, Ayeka quickly wiped her tears and inhaled deeply.  
She sat down near a tree. *Now,* she thought. *If only I could keep my emotions in check when she drapes herself all over him.* Her vision began to blur as fresh tears invaded her at the thought of the space pirate's hands all over her Tenchi. Touching, groping, fondling... *NO! I musn't cry! I will not cry!* Ayeka shouted. She sniffled as she tried to regain her composure.  
"Ayeka-san?" A voice said, disturbing her thoughts.  
Ayeka spun around to face the object of her affection standing before her. "Tenchi-sama?"  
"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.  
She immediately stood up and turned her back to him. "Y-yes! I'm fine!" She answered nervously "Thank you..." She whispered  
He slowly walked towards her. Ayeka's eyes widened at the sound of his steps coming closer to her.   
"Ayeka-san," she heard him whisper. "About earlier. . ."  
Ayeka turned to face him and smiled brightly. "Oh that!" She said cheerfully. *I will not let him see me break down. I will not, I am a the first crowned princess of Jurai. I must keep my pride.* Her false smile trembled slightly. "I understand Tenchi-sama! Completely!"  
Tenchi looked over her false visage. Something was most definently wrong here. He pondered for a second. *Ayeka-san would usually start yelling at me for what she saw. But now...* He gave her a look of concern. "Ayeka-san, we weren't doing anything."  
Her gaze was now down cast. "Don't worry about it, Tenchi-sama. You don't have to explain anything." She said as she moved to walk past him.  
*What is wrong with her?* "Ayeka.." Tenchi said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He placed his hand on her arms to keep her from leaving. "Are you alright?" He gasped when he looked at her lovely face covered in fresh tears.  
Ayeka turned her face from him, trying to avoid his eyes. She did not want him to see how weak she was. "I told you I am fine."  
"Ayeka-san, now you're not! You're crying!" He yelled.  
She struggled to get away from his grasp. However it was of no use.  
"Tell me!" He continued. "What is wrong!"  
Her angry and tear-filled eyes finally met his. "Do you truly want to know what is wrong?"  
Tenchi firmly nodded.   
Ayeka eyes held a look of determination and anger. Anger at him for not know what was wrong and for forcing her to tell him her true feelings prematurely. "It is because I am in love with you and you do not love me," she admitted quietly as her view fell from his eyes to the ground beneath his feet.  
Tenchi quickly let go of her in shock. He knew that she had feelings for him but had no idea that they fell so deep. He looked at her as she fell to the ground as if she were waiting to be executed. Her words had shook him to his very core. Did she truly love him? Or was it some strange infatuation, some game that she and Ryoko had been playing? He thought a bit more. Where did his feelings for her lie? Did he love her? He cared about deeply. But he did not know if he loved her as well.  
His eyes fell on her shaking form. Her body trembled as quiet sobs could be heard in the dark night. It hurt him to see her in such a state. He felt compelled to ease her pain yet something was holding him back. It was the question of where his love stood.  
"I knew it..." Ayeka whispered to herself. "I knew he could not love me..." With that she stood up and fled from him. She ran as fast as she could tearing through the forest as her cries echoed through the night. She did not know where she was going nor did she care but she had to get away from him, from his rejection, from her pain.  
Tenchi stood in the middle of the forest, dumbfounded. Ayeka ran away from him and his brain had yet to register the reality of her actions. Once he came to the realization of her disappearance from the place before him he ran after her.  
Her skin was now bled from the twigs and branches of the bushes that tore at her skin. The hem of her clothes were in tatters, but she did not care. She did not feel her flesh being cut but only the mental and emotional hurt within her.  
"AYEKA!" Tenchi shouted finally catching up with her. He grabbed her by the arm keeping her from running away. "Ayeka-san! Please! Don't run away from me!"  
She tried desperately to get away from him. She did not want to hear Tenchi say how he did not love her, how only thought of her a friend, or worst yet, a sister. "No!" She cried. "Let go of me! Please!" She sobbed.   
"Ayeka! Stop it!" Tenchi yelled still holding an iron grip on her arm.  
Ayeka pounded his chest. "I don't want to hear it!" She whimpered. "I don't wan to hear it! Please!" She continued.  
Tenchi took her firmly in his arms and embraced her tightly. "Ayeka. . ."   
Ayeka froze. Her eyes widened in shock. "Ten...chi..."  
"Ayeka..." He whispered. "Please.. don't leave me..." He held on to her for dear life. His emotions over took him he felt the need to be with her, to hold on to her for eternity. *Maybe I really do love her...* He thought. Holding her in his arms he felt complete. He did not want this moment to end. *Now.. I know I do...*  
Ayeka allowed him to hold her. Not knowing what to do she neither resisted nor accepted the embrace. After what seemed like an eternity she felt him loosen his grip on her allowing her to face him but he did not completely remove his arms from her.  
She looked up to meet his eyes and saw a look of pure devotion and adoration. His lips slowly came to her cheek as he began to kiss her tears, wiping them away.   
Ayeka stiffened at his actions of affection and allowed him to do so as she slowly closed her eyes.   
Tenchi smiled as his licked his lips in anticipation to taste her's. He gently cupped her face with both hands as their lips came in contact in a soft and slow kiss. It gradually turned in a passionate and desperate kiss as she warped her arms around his neck needing added more force to it.   
Tenchi reluctantly stopped the kiss and smiled. "I love you too.." Then continued to kiss her passionately as he lowered her towards the green grass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that?! O.O I think I should stick to oneshots. I seem to finish those quicker.. Well! Let me know what ya think! ^_^  
  
  



End file.
